Volverte a ver
by Manzana Higurashi Brief
Summary: InuYasha y Kagome eran compañeros de segundo de secundaria en el instituto pero por una de esas razones de la vida sus destinos se separan dejándola a ella con el corazón herido aunque hay alguien que esta dispuesto a sanarlo. ¿Ella lo aceptara? ¿Alguna vez InuYasha y Kagome se volverán a ver?
1. Chapter 1

Volverte a ver

Capítulo I: Recuerdos y una próxima despedida:

-¡Kyaa!- chille con toda la fuerza que pude al ver el reloj -¡no puede ser, voy a llegar tarde!- me arroje de un salto fuera de la cama y corrí al armario a buscar la falda verde y la polera de mi uniforme de colegio mientras terminaba de calzarme los zapatos me vestía para luego bajar las escaleras a un tiempo record, por suerte se me había ocurrido dejar mi mochila lista la noche anterior, un dolor de cabeza menos.

-¡Ya me voy mama! Ah, ¡hola abuelo!- me despedí mientras con un brazo recogía la mochila y con el otro alcanzaba el paquetito de mi almuerzo.

-¡Hey Kagome espera!- me llamo mi madre saliendo de la habitación de Sota -por favor cómprale estos remedios a tu hermano, no le he podido bajar la fiebre-

-Tengo un amuleto…- comenzó mi abuelo.

-¡Adiós a todos!- grite antes de que mi querido abuelo comenzara con una de sus charlas de amuletos.

Guarde el dinero que me di cuenta que venía junto con la lista de remedios en uno de mis bolsillos de la falda y me dispuse a hacer una de las actividades que odiaba hacer temprano: correr, era realmente mala y torpe para eso.

Corrí aproximadamente seis cuadras y me fui caminando las otras dos que me quedaban, intentando recuperar el aire que parecía irse a cualquier otra parte excepto a mis pulmones e incluso me sobraron un par de minutos para llegar al salón.

Todo el buen humor que –milagrosamente- había estado acompañándome desde que me había levantado se esfumo, como si el viento se lo hubiera llevado tal cual hojas secas.

Lo primero que vi fue a Sango, mi mejor amiga, y a Haruka, una chica rubia de mi clase que la verdad no me simpatizaba, paradas en la puerta del salón conversando.

Pase directamente a dejar mi almuerzo al mueble de la esquina de la sala sin molestarme en saludar a ninguna de las dos, recibiendo una mirada extrañada de mi amiga, de seguro pensaba que yo era una malhumorada y si ese fuera el caso no me molestaría en lo mas mínimo, incluso le encontraría toda la razón.

-Hey, ¿Por qué esa cara?- susurro acercándose a mi –deberías estar contenta por quien anda ahí, creo que mis rezos sirvieron mucho- gire lentamente la cabeza mientras mi corazón empezaba a dar un brinco de mi pecho al momento en que me encontraba con la cara perfecta y el pelo negro azabache de la persona que amaba. InuYasha había vuelto luego de tres días de ausencia, pero yo no lo veía desde hace una semana, al faltar unos días por encontrarme resfriada.

Comencé a mirarlo disimuladamente –excepto para Sango- mientras una pequeña sonrisa intentaba escaparse de mis labios.

-Si te pones feliz - me molesto mi amiga –se te quita la cara de muerte enseguida-

-Cállate- sacudí la cabeza mientras me acercaba a mi puesto que compartía con Sango, y comenzaba a sacarme la mochila de los hombros y la dejaba sobre mi mesa. De repente mi amigo Shippou entro y se sentó en su puesto que compartía con Kouga, que estaba delante del de nosotras.

-Hola Shippou- salude alegre.

-InuYasha se va del colegio- me contesto mirando acusativamente a su amigo que se encontraba ya sentado en su lugar detrás de nosotras.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Sango mirándome un poco a mí y luego girándose a verlo -¿Por qué?-

-Lo que pasa es que a mi mama la transfirieron en el trabajo, por eso nos vamos a la capital- explico

Desde que Shippou hablo, yo había perdido la noción de la expresión de mi cara, y lo mejor que se me ocurrió fue buscar refugio fingiendo intentar encontrar dentro de mi mochila, aunque en todo el mar de sentimientos que me invadían un rinconcito de mi cerebro estaba agradecido de que InuYasha se sentara detrás de mí para que no pudiera verme.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me pasaba esto a mí? ¿Por qué se tenía que ir?

-¡No!- dijo mi amiga haciendo que yo me volteara hacia ambos encontrándome con su mirada mortificada –no puedes irte, es ridículo, estamos a más de la mitad de semestre-

-Todo ya está decidido- esas tres últimas palabras habían terminado de fragmentar mi corazón, como si fuera una perla y todos esos pequeños pedacitos a los que había quedado reducida se esparcieran en toda dirección –el Lunes, Martes y Miércoles fui a dar pruebas de admisión-

Me dieron unas ganas terribles de mirarlo con una crueldad inimaginable, los tres días que el menciono yo me la había pasado preocupada por si le habría pasado algo grave y el muy torpe solo estaba dando pruebas de admisión. A veces de verdad me pasaba para ser idiota.

-Y, ¿a qué colegio te vas?- pregunte transformando mi expresión a una cara de póker. InuYasha se atrevió a levantar la mirada y verme, pero esta vez sus ojos color ámbar parecían dolidos, acaso traicionados. ¿Desde cuándo habíamos cambiado papeles?

-No se- respondió secamente –todavía no me dan los resultados de los exámenes-

-¿Cuándo te vas de aquí?- pregunto Sango dedicándome una mirada de complicidad.

-El sábado-

_-Sábado- _repetí en mi mente –_me quedan solo dos días para verte-_ ese descubrimiento me causo dolor pero por suerte –y nunca pensé que fuera a decir esto- la profesora Akihito entro en el salón en ese momento, saludándonos y pidiéndonos tomar asiento dándome una certera excusa para poder voltearme y no verlo en un rato, además de poner las caras que quisiera sin ser molestada por nadie.

Paso la lista y comenzó a revisar una carpeta llena de papeles cuando me queda mirando con una fijeza de la que me hubiera preocupado si no hubiera estado en una burbuja protectora, intentando todavía no pensar en nada para evitar hacerme daño a mí misma.

-Higurashi venga por favor- Sango me miro angustiada como si pensara que de un momento a otro me iba a lanzar a llorar. Me levante en silencio y apenas le preste atención al rumbo de mis pasos, estaba un noventa y cinco por ciento segura que si me caía iba a quedarme ahí, tirada en el suelo viendo todos los pies de mis compañeros de salón.

-Usted me debe una prueba que se hizo la semana pasada- me informo y note como me observaba raro, sin duda debía parecer un zombi.

Asentí y me entrego una guía de lectura, bastante fácil a mi parecer. Comencé a resolverla y en cuanto termine fingí estar intentando responder alguna otra pregunta, no estaba de ánimo para lograr prestar atención a la clase. Mi burbuja de autoprotección pareció estallar de un momento a otro y una serie de dolorosos pensamientos comenzaron a acudir a mi mente, comencé a recordar cosas.

El día en el que lo vi por primera vez caminando junto a Miroku, cuando me dio un regalo a pesar de no haber ido a mi cumpleaños, cuando me ayudo en un trabajo, cuando se sentaba cerca mío, cuando tuve que hacer una presentación con él para el festival escolar, cuando este año lo había abrazado por cambiarme una respuesta en el examen de matemáticas.

De repente la imagen desconocida de mi padre también a pareció en mi mente y súbitamente desapareció como una sombra, luego lo mismo paso con la de InuYasha.

-_Todos me dejan sola-_ pensé mientras la humedad comenzaba a aparecer en mis ojos. Solo quería echarme a llorar pero odiaba hacerlo frente a la gente. La única alternativa que vi fue entregarle el examen a la profesora y pedirle permiso para ir al baño, algo que no me negó.

Me encere en una de las casetas y me puse los audífonos mientras que encendía mi MP4 y la canción "When you're gone" de Avril Lavigne comenzaba a sonar gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas. Me mordí el labio para evitar que alguien me escuchase y me quede ahí parada por un buen rato hasta que decidí que ya era suficiente y que no podía seguir llorando aunque quisiera, tenía que volver a la maldita clase.

Primero me lave la cara varias veces hasta encontrar que tenía un aspecto aceptable para que nadie me preguntara nada, luego arregle mi cabello y guarde el MP4 donde ya no pudiera seguir torturándome.

Cuando entre sentí como Sango me clavo la mirada pero no fue la que me preocupo. InuYasha también me estaba mirando y durante la fracción en la cual cerraba la puerta se la correspondí mostrándole mis sentimientos para luego solo ir a sentarme y hundirme en la silla.

Sango me miro compasiva y yo quise sonreírle pero estaba segura de que si lo hacía me saldría una mueca horrible que solo la preocuparía.

El resto de la clase se me hizo insoportable, solo quería salir corriendo y atravesar la puerta para luego perderme por las calles de la ciudad y llegar a mi reconfortante casa, y apoyar mi cabeza en la almohada, ¿eso era mucho pedir?

-Kagome- susurro Sango -por favor quita esa cara, se que te duele pero al menos haz un intento ¿sí?- a lo que ella termino de hablar me voltee a mirarla y no pude evitar que una indignación apareciera en mis ojos, yo era como un libro abierto que siempre reflejaba sus emociones.

-Kagome- me reprocho.

-¿Qué?- mi voz sonó mas mordaz de lo que pretendía y sabia que esto la lastimaba, no era su culpa, ni tampoco la de él, ni de su madre tampoco solo eran cosas del estúpido destino y tendría que afrontarlas.

-Nada, olvídalo-

-Como sea- resople volteando a fingir mirar por la ventana, pero en verdad estaba intentando memorizar su rostro, nunca más lo iba a ver así que no debería desaprovechar el tiempo.

Haciéndose eco de mis plegarias el timbre sonó por fin y yo me apresure a salir de la sala siendo seguida por Sango. Afuera nos esperaba Bra, nuestra mejor amiga que era del otro curso. Su cabello era largo y celeste y sus ojos grandes y redondos del mismo color.

-¡Hola!- la saludo Sango alegremente ignorándome por un rato.

-Hola- respondió ella con una sonrisa mientras yo me quedaba muda y miraba a otro lado –¿y a esta que le pasa?-

-Se va a ir-dije después de cerciorarme de que nadie nos escuchara –InuYasha se va-

La cara de Sango se lleno de compasión mientras que Bra hacia una mueca de sorpresa. No podía sentirme más miserable en ese momento. Nuestra conversación se vio interrumpida por que tanto mis compañeros como los de Bra comenzaron a inundar el patio.

-¿Por qué?- inquirió.

-A su mama la transfirieron en el trabajo y se va a ir con ella- susurre con el rostro carente de emoción alguna.

-Lo siento- dijo ella rodeándome los hombros con un brazo –Digo… de todos modos esto iba a pasar cuando terminemos el colegio probablemente ya no los veremos nunca más-

-Tienes razón- dije intentando sonreírle pero en mi mente me llenaba de maldiciones.

-_¡Ustedes no saben nada!-_ chillaba mi mente –_¿es acaso justo? A ustedes les quedan cinco años y a mí un día. ¿Por qué mierda me tuve que levantar hoy?-_

-Kagome- susurro Sango -¿Qué va a pasar ahora con Kouga?-

-Kouga- repetí. El que antes creía uno de mis mejores amigos –aparte de Ginta- se me había declarado hacia ya casi tres meses y ya todo empezaba a volver a la normalidad entre ambos -¿Qué va a pasar?-

Ambas me miraron como lo hacia mi mama cuando me regañaba, como si mi torpeza se notara a kilómetros a la redonda.

-A veces tu torpeza me supera- gruño Bra -¿Qué va a pasar?- me imito –¡Pues tu le gustas ilusa y él sabe que a ti te gusta InuYasha! ¿Qué crees que va a pasar cuando él se vaya? Pues es obvio que Kouga va a intentar algo contigo-

-¡Deja de decir que soy torpe cuando ya lo sé!- le grite pero era diferente a lo de siempre, pues ella me hubiese respondido enseguida un día cualquiera, en cambio ahora se limito a abrazarme.

-Cálmate ¿sí?-

Suspire y escondí la cara en su hombro. –Discúlpame Bra, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, solo estoy de mal genio-

-Como siempre- añadió Sango con una picara sonrisa pero su mirada se topo con algo que le molesto. Dirigí la mirada en la misma dirección que la de ella y encontré la causa de su molestia, junto a Miroku estaba Miyagi, una chica de pelo largo liso y negro con unos ojos verde oscuro que amaba al pervertido. Sango se ponía realmente celosa cuando ella estaba cerca de él.

-Y se supone que yo soy la de mal humor- la inste. Ella me dedico una mirada fría como el hielo que me puso los pelos de punta, rara vez se encontraba tan enojada.

-No molestes Higurashi- soltó con mirada asesina en dirección a Miroku cuando de repente él la vio, y pareciera como si Sango se hubiese enojado mas ante lo que Miroku se cayó de espaldas con una cara de perro asustado.

Me causo tanta gracia la situación que comencé a reírme como loca y me dio la impresión de que se escuchaba hasta la sala de profesores –donde estaban Shippou, InuYasha, Miroku, Miyagi, Pares y Kikyou-, porque me encontré con la mirada de unas orbes ambarinas ¿Por qué me miraba de esa forma? Era una mezcla de dolor y de alegría que no entendía para nada. En eso estábamos cuando Kikyou se le acerco y lo abrazo susurrándole algo al oído por lo que él se sonrojo. Sentí que mi cabeza iba a estallar en ese momento y los puños se me cerraron buscando pegarle a algo, Bra se había dado cuenta de todo y me sujeto con más fuerza, la verdad, yo no estaba segura si de verdad iba a ser capaz de ir y romperle la cara de un puñetazo a Kikyou –lo dudaba de veras- no es que la odiara solo por estar cerca de InuYasha, el año pasado había sido mi mejor amiga pero empezó a contarle mis cosas a Pares y a Miyagi al comenzar a juntarse con ellas y de ahí nos empezamos a caer mutuamente aunque ella se comportaba de una manera absolutamente cínica cuando se quedaba con nosotras.

-Relájate Kagome, InuYasha te está mirando- comencé a inspirar y a espirar de una forma sincronizada cuando conseguí calmarme pero mi lado asesino no desaparecía todavía.

El timbre sonó haciendo que los profesores comenzaran a encaminarse en todas direcciones para llegar a las salas correspondientes haciendo que los tres chicos, Kikyou y Pares comenzaran a caminar hacia acá junto a la profesora de Ingles. Tenía la impresión de que este iba a ser un largo día.

-Nos vemos- le dijimos Sango y yo a Bra entrando a la sala para comenzar a sacar nuestras cosas.

-Te juro que la cabeza me va a estallar- le comente.

-Todo va a pasar, ya verás- me dijo dándome unos golpecitos amistosos en la espalda.

-Espero que no se demore-

La clase empezó a hacérseme eterna a la media hora hasta que nos dieron un ejercicio en pareja y prácticamente todos quedamos libres por lo que me relaje y me puse a dormitar de brazos cruzados sobre la mesa, quizás todo esto era una de mis pesadillas.

-¿Kagome?...- me llamo una voz que hizo que me corazón diera un vuelco.

Me voltee a verlo y en esos momentos alguien corrió una cortina por lo que toda la luz del sol que lograba entrar le dio de lleno en sus ojos, pero él no se molesto en entrecerrarlos si no que me aguanto la mirada.

-¿Tengo que hacer yo la actividad?- me dieron ganas de caerme de la silla. Me imagine a Bra partiéndose de la risa por la situación, diciéndome que era una torpe y que me ilusionaba por todo.

-Supongo que no- respondí intentando parecer indiferente –van a evaluarla el Lunes y tu ya no vas a estar- sentí que al pronunciar las seis últimas palabras se me quemaba la lengua como si de acido se tratara pero tenía que empezar a acostumbrarme o si no me iba a sentir mal cada vez que lo nombraran. Me di vuelta e intente trabajar pero su voz nuevamente me volvió a interrumpir.

-Me alegro de no tener que trabajar eso se ve difícil- susurro junto a mi oreja. Por el rabillo del ojo divise que estaba con el cuello casi apoyado en mi hombro, estirándose para tratar de ver la hoja que Sango y yo compartíamos.

-No es difícil si es que estudiaste-

-No tuve mucho tiempo para estudiar esto- susurro cuando un timbre de celular sonó, sentí como se le ponían las mejillas coloradas a mi lado y comenzaba a revisarlo.

Comenzó a reírse y no aguante mi curiosidad por ver que le pasaba así que me di vuelta.

-Algunos queremos trabajar, sería conveniente que te callaras- le dijo Sango sin si quiera molestarse a mirarlo –vamos Kagome ¿quieres trabajar? Sabes que de las dos tú eres la que más entiende esto-

-Es que- protesto InuYasha que ya había dejado de reír pero todavía tenía una sonrisa en el rostro –mi mama me está llamando genio, me aceptaron en los dos colegios a los que presente exámenes- me dieron ganas de gritarle tonto tan fuerte que le rompería los tímpanos a cualquiera.

_-Calma Kagome-_ suspire y volví a trabajar pero no lograba concentrarme. Me imaginaba como estaría el día lunes, cuando al voltear ya no vería a InuYasha. Se me escapo un suspiro y Sango me miro raro, como si me estuviera leyendo los pensamientos.

A duras penas acabe con los ejercicios y de vez en cuando InuYasha me molestaba a mi o a Sango pero eso no ayudo en nada, solo hizo que yo me sintiera más miserable ¿lo estaría haciendo a propósito?

Toco el timbre y nos volvimos a reencontrar con Bra pero esta vez ella y Sango decidieron ir a dar una vuelta por todo el colegio. Yo decidí seguirlas para no quedarme sola, no tenía ganas de hacer nada por lo que prendí mi MP4 y puse la canción "Listen to your heart" de DHT, a veces me subía el ánimo. Comencé a concentrarme en la letra pero solo me hizo sentir peor, era tan despistada que antes no me había dado cuenta de lo que decía.

_Listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye…_

La melodía resonó en mi cabeza con la sombra de nuevo acechándome y yo solo podía pensar en él y en tratar de imaginar cómo sería mi vida a partir del lunes igual que antes.

-¿Qué piensas de eso Kagome?- me pregunto Sango sacándome de mi auto flagelante ensoñación.

-¿De qué cosa?- ambas me miraron feo –discúlpenme pero hoy no tengo cabeza para nada- y volví a concentrarme en la música.

Así se paso el día. Yo imaginándome y recordando cosas de hace un año donde todo parecía que iba mejor que ahora, ya cerca del fin.

¿Qué hubiese pasado si yo de antes hubiera sabido que él se iba a ir? ¿Me habría atrevido a hacer algo? Lo dudaba, no encontraba que ahora valiese la pena intentar algo o declararle mis sentimientos. Nada importaba ahora, solo quedaría un corazón roto y en el caso de que InuYasha sintiera algo parecido por mi sería peor, aparte de un par de corazones rotos, quedaría la impotencia de no haber tenido las agallas y no haber podido hacer nada, un sentimiento de vaciedad y de arrepentimiento. Estaba segura que desde la muerte de mi padre no me sentía tan miserable, aunque era de una forma diferente, el había estado siempre enfermo y yo era solo una niña como para entender bien las cosas, ahora era todo diferente porque era consciente de todo.

No me había dado cuenta en la velocidad en la que pasaba el dia hasta que ya quedaba solo una clase para salir pero era otra que odiaba: artes. Lo único bueno que tenía esa clase era que la hacíamos en una salita de madera, amoblada con cuatro mesas y ocho bancas donde nos sentábamos a terminar los trabajos.

Tome asiento junto a Sango y Ginta y al frente de mi quedo sentado InuYasha una razón más para no terminar mis trabajos todavía ganándome de seguro un buen regaño de mi madre.

-Oye InuYasha- le dije, e instantáneamente me atrapo con su mirada -¿me das tu trabajo de tecnología?- apunte a este que descansaba sobre la mesa.

-Cla… claro- tartamudeo.

-¡InuYasha!- protesto Shippou –¡dijiste que me lo ibas a dar a mí!- recibiendo un buen golpe en la cabeza por parte de su amigo.

-No seas maleducado, ¿Qué no te han enseñado que las chicas están primero?- Shippou y Miroku se miraron de una forma significativa y ambos se echaron a reír.

-¿No querrás decir que Kagome está primero que todo?- alcance a escuchar como Miroku molestaba a InuYasha y ver como este se sonrojaba. No pude evitar emocionarme por eso y que un leve sonrojo se esparciera también por mis mejillas pero luego caí a la cruda realidad. ¿De que servía ahora que el me quisiera?

-¡Feh! Piensa lo que quieras libidinoso-

Ya faltaban al menos diez minutos para salir de clases cuando algo en mi estuche me llamo la atención, mi lápiz capsula, algo que a InuYasha siempre le había gustado mucho. En un arrebato de no se que me dieron ganas de dárselo y termine con la mano extendida en su dirección.

-Toma te lo doy- dije pero en mi mente agregue un no me olvides nunca que mis labios no iban a pronunciar jamás.

-Gracias- dijo y me miro de una manera especial estuve a punto de pronunciar las palabras que había jurado no decir nunca cuando unas manos palidas se enroscaron en el cuello de el.

-¡Ay Inu te voy a extrañar tanto!- chillo Kikyou con esa voz de pito que tenia, arquee involuntariamente las cejas e InuYasha me miro como si me estuviera pidiendo disculpas.

-Este, yo creo que también te voy a extrañar Kikyou pero ya suéltame ¿quieres?- los ojos de la pelinegra se desorbitaron por completo mientras lo miraba. A pesar de que intentaba mostrar una apariencia tranquila mi mente se retorcía de risa ante la situación y pensar antes que InuYasha estaba enamorado de ella.

La chica se alejo de el molesta y le azoto todo su pelo en la cara a el, haciendo que yo me enojara y me pusiera de pie de golpe.

-¡Oye es que acaso eres tan imbécil que no sabes ni siquiera controlar tu propio cabello!-

-¿Y a ti quien te ha hecho algo Higurashi?-

-Nadie, pero ¿cómo se te ocurre pegarle por decirte que lo soltaras?, además no lo culparía, debe ser horrible ser abrazado por una persona que parece muerta-

-¡Ja!- se mofo –a mi me dices que parezco muerta, ¡es porque tú no te has visto la cara que traes cuando llegas!-

-Repítelo- solté con una voz fría y amenazante. Sango e InuYasha estaban cerca de nosotras preparados para intervenir en cualquier momento.

-Ya escuchaste, ¿o es que además de fea eres sorda?- me acerque lentamente conservando la misma mirada anterior y me disponía a pegarle una cachetada –era una de las cosas que más fuerte pegaba- cuando unos brazos atraparon los míos y otros se enredaron en mi cintura.

-Ya Kagome no vale la pena- me animo Sango.

-Es verdad- susurro InuYasha –además tu eres muy bonita- esas palabras hicieron que mi corazón empezara a latir a mil kilómetros por hora pero de pronto se quedo congelado.

-_Maldito- _comencé a gruñir para mis adentros -_¿¡ahora que te vas me lo dices!?-_

_-_Ya, no le hare nada, no vale la pena- el timbre sonó en esos momentos y Kikyou salió rápidamente de la salita con Pares, escondiéndose detrás de unos muchachos y el par de brazos que me tenían sujeta me habían soltado.

-¡Nos vemos!- dije despidiéndome con la mano de todos –Sango discúlpame, tengo que ir a comprarle remedios a Sota- y partí corriendo.

-¡Cuídate Kagome!- me grito en respuesta.

Compre rápido los medicamentos y luego me fui tranquilamente por las calles del centro que daban para llegar a mi casa.

-_Tú eres muy bonita- _recordé esas palabras, incapaz de evitar que el sonrojo se esparciera por mis mejillas pero enseguida me volví a sentir mal. Ya nada importaba, todo daba igual.


	2. Capitulo 2

_Capitulo 2: Trágica coincidencia_

La mañana se encontraba helada mientras caminaba lentamente por las tranquilas calles de la ciudad, había madrugado y estado lista para irme antes al colegio por una pesadilla que yo misma había desencadenado, ahora no podía quitarme esa sombra de la mente y creo que se quedaría ahí por un largo tiempo.

Ya estaba soleado, a pesar del frio pero de todos modos me parecía que era un día horrible, ¿Por qué siempre que mi humor estaba estropeado hacia buen clima? Parecía que el destino jugaba conmigo y manipulaba mis emociones a su antojo.

Anoche me había sentido fatal y me hubiese gustado desahogarme contándole a alguien pero las personas en las que más confiaba tenían miedo y no le podía decir nada a Ginta ni a Kouga porque no quería que este último sufriera más por mi culpa.

¿Se acordaría de mi InuYasha en un futuro lejano? Lo dudaba ya que nunca parecí ser alguien importante para él, quizás me recordaría como la tonta niñita enojona con la que a menudo peleaba no me haría falsas esperanzas de que me recordaría como alguien importante, lo más seguro es que en un año ya se olvidaría de mi.

Suspire pesadamente, estaba segura de que todo hubiese sido muchísimo más fácil si me hubiese enamorado de Kouga en un principio, pero siempre tenía que irme por el camino difícil, por el que saldría lastimada. Bra tenía siempre razón de llamarme ilusa.

Los salones estaban todavía relativamente vacios, no se veía ningún alma en pie pero sabía que en el nuestro Shippou estaría dormitando sobre la mesa del profesor, cansado como siempre.

Al abrir la puerta me encontré con su sonrisa, me hubiese gustado alguna vez confiar el tema de InuYasha con el pero también yo era desconfiada.

-¡Kagome, hola!- me saludo.

-Hola Shippou- dije con la mejor sonrisa que fui capaz de crear en ese momento.

El entrecerró los ojos mientras que con mucha cautela se acerco a mí.

-¿Qué te pasa?- me pregunto –te ves triste-

-No es nada, solo tuve un mal sueño y además tengo frio- había estado tan ocupada intentando buscar una buena excusa que Shippou me creyera que no me había dado cuenta de que cierta persona había entrado y ahora me estaba cubriendo los hombros con su chaqueta roja, igual que mis mejillas.

-Deberías ponerte algo tonta o te vas a enfermar- dijo InuYasha con una cara de pocos amigos.

-No soy tan delicada-

-¿No?- arqueo sus cejas dándole un lindo marco a sus preciosos ojos –entonces, ¿Qué era lo que te paso la semana pasada?-

Mi boca se entreabrió y lo mire con furia –Yo sé cuidarme sola InuYasha- le respondí quitándome su chaqueta y empujándola a su cuerpo –además tu también te enfermaste y faltaste una semana completa, mejor preocúpate por ti-

Nunca pensé que podía responderle más enojada que de costumbre, pero eso siempre había sido de juego, ahora me había salido con tanta naturalidad que me asustaba y por la forma en la que sus ojos se descolocaron parecía que a él también.

-¡No te estoy preguntando ilusa!- me grito -¡o te pones la maldita chaqueta por las buenas o por las malas!-

-¡No me voy a poner nada!-

-¡Que si!-

-¡Que no!-

-¡Sí!

-¡No!-

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y mostro a una Sango que nos miraba entre divertida y avergonzada por la hora en la que nosotros empezábamos a discutir.

-¿Qué no saben callarse? Desde una cuadra podía escucharle los gritos-

-Tú que eres su amiga dile algo- un dedo apunto en mi dirección –dile que se abrigue o se enfermara- y luego una chaqueta voló sobre mi cabeza.

-¡Ya te dije que no!- le chille empezando a hartarme, generalmente tenia muchísima más paciencia pero por el hecho de que ahora empezara a preocuparse por mi me sacaba de quicio, había tenido más de un año para hacerlo y ahora que se iba empezaba. Muy bonito.

-Kagome- susurro Sango –InuYasha tiene razón y no digas que no eres delicada ya que sabes perfectamente que si lo eres-

-¡Ja! Te gane-

Paciencia esfumada en tres, dos, uno…

Una patada fue dirigida a su canilla estrellándola con fuerza.

-¡Abajo!- no pude evitar gritar y en cuestión de segundos el estuvo sobándose la pierna en el suelo.

-¡Ay! Me duele tonta-

-¡Ja! Te gane- lo imite saliendo del salón echando humo seguida de Sango que todavía se estaba partiendo de risa.

-Ay Kagome- dijo sujetándose el estomago con ambos brazos mientras se sentaba y yo me ponía al lado de ella –eso estuvo genial- y más risas que pronto conllevaron a aparecer unas lagrimas en los ojos de mi amiga.

La envidie por un momento, ella era capaz de reír con nuestras peleas, yo me enojaba, el salía lastimado y en muy poco tiempo más seria un recuerdo latente y lo extrañaría demasiado. Me abrace las piernas y deje mi cabeza reposar sobre las rodillas mientras intentaba concentrarme en el presente y no devolverme hacia el pasado o precipitarme al futuro.

-Calma Kagome- susurro mi mente –todo pasara, tú misma madre siempre dice que el tiempo sana las heridas del alma, ¿para qué te va a mentir ella? Después ni siquiera recordaremos su nom…-

-¡CALLATE!- estallo mi lado rebelde, o quizás era el que se estaba ahogando de dolor -¡me tienes aburrida con tus malditos ánimos! ¿Eres ciega que no te das cuenta de nada? ¿No sabes cuan patéticas nos sentimos? ¿No te das cuenta del dolor y la desesperación que nos va carcomiendo lentamente?-

Sacudí la cabeza molesta. Odiaba cuando me ponía a discutir conmigo misma era tan ridículo, además de que me iba haciendo daño generalmente estas duraban un buen rato, como si no tuviera suficiente con Bra.

Como si hubiese sentido que estaba pensando mal de ella un cabello celeste me impacto en la cara anunciando la llegada de una sonriente chica que se sentaba a mi lado con un pequeño paquete de regalo en las manos mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Sango y le dedicaba una sonrisa de complicidad.

-¿Quién esta de cumple…?- el paquete se estiro en mi dirección y se dejo caer delicadamente en mi regazo. Lo tome y lo inspeccione superficialmente arquee una de mis cejas de incredulidad sacándole una sonrisa a ambas. Mi curiosidad no dio más cuando sentí que en el interior había algo mullido, mis dedos rasgaron el papel con cuidado, no quería herir los sentimientos de ninguna hasta que el misterioso objeto quedo al descubierto.

Dentro, había un vestido de verano negro junto con unos guantes de cuero sin dedos del mismo color que recordaba haber visto junto con ellas en una tienda la semana anterior, pero que había desechado al darme cuenta que me costaría algo así como tres mesadas.

-Son un par de idiotas- susurre divertida mientras me probaba los guantes viéndome enseguida rodeada por un par de brazos

-Vuelve a reírte ¿sí?- pidió Sango con voz melosa y yo involuntariamente me tense en respuesta. Bra al verme en esa postura, clavo sus imperativos ojos celestes en los míos en una clara mirada de reproche, la razón: Sango a veces podía ser demasiado sensible.

-Claro- respondí no muy convencida devolviéndoles el abrazo para que no me vieran morderme el labio inferior, era una manía que había agarrado cuando estaba nerviosa y ellas lo sabían perfectamente.

No había notado que el profesor de historia estaba a punto de entrar cuando Sango pego un salto tremendo arrastrándome a mí con ella para luego caernos después de que entrara el docente mientras a Miroku le aparecía una sonrisilla picara.

-Linda ropa interior Sanguito- dijo mientras nosotras nos poníamos de pie. A mi lado mi amiga se puso tiesa y acto seguido su mano voló a la mejilla del pervertido dejándole marcada su mano en una marca roja y un ruido sordo que resonó por el salón.

-¡Pobre de ti que te vuelva a escuchar decir una cosa así Mushin!- le chillo llamándolo por su apellido, pobre chico, Sango se había enojado de verdad.

Me gire y me tope con su mirada y enseguida a InuYasha se le subieron los colores a la cara. ¡No, Mierda! ¡De seguro el también había visto la ropa interior de Sango, y entonces también la mía!

-Buenos días alumnos, tomen asiento- dijo.

-Buenos días- respondimos a coro y luego uno que otro rechinido de silla sonó.

La clase se me paso rápida, a excepción de algunos momentos en los que quería matar al profesor, ¿Por qué tuvo que hacerle tantas preguntas a InuYasha? Me ponía enferma, además tenía unas ideas demasiado machistas que me estaban sacando de mis casillas. Y por la miradita de diversión que tenía pareciera que lo hacía a propósito.

-¿Tiene algún problema Higurashi?- me pregunto. Estuve a punto de contestarle no ser por un codazo de Sango de abrir la boca, negué con la cabeza.

-¿Segura? Parece enojada- siguió -¿o está así porque se va el señor Taisho?- luego de eso sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaban y todos empezaron a gritar ¡uuuuuuuuuuuh! Como siempre cuando molestaban a una persona con otra.

-_Cara de póker Kagome-_ e instantáneamente mi cuerpo adopto la idea de mi mente.

-No- dije con voz firme y un poco ronca que hizo que Shippou y Kouga se dieran vuelta a verme –es su problema- y con esto sentí que iba a comenzar a reír, pero también me sentí destrozada. ¿Cómo era capaz de mentir tanto y conservar la cara intacta? Me avergoncé enseguida.

-¿Ah sí?- siguió pero ahora mi compañera de banco me pego una patada que era equivalente a "Si abres la boca vas a dejar la grande" por lo que ignore al profesor y copie algo que había en el pizarrón y el también hizo lo mismo conmigo y siguió la clase, buscando alguna otra circunstancia para molestar a alguien.

Suspire derrotada y me deje caer sobre la mesa y a los pocos segundos después una hoja me llego con un mensaje.

_"¿¡Porque dijiste eso Kagome tonta!?"_

Le dedique una mirada envenenada a Sango, justo ahora que me había dejado en paz el profesor ella empezaba a molestarme.

"_¿Cuál es el problema?_" Me arrebato la hoja de las manos y apresuradamente escribió algo en lo que se demoro bastante.

"_De fabula con que ahora eres sorda. ¿No escuchaste como InuYasha soltaba una risita cuando te molestaron con él y como le pego a algo cuando tu dijiste eso? Kagome no creo que seas tan tonta como para no darte cuenta de esas cosas._"

-_Eres una genio-_ me apoyo mi mente. El resto de la hora paso y no pude quitarme el sentimiento de remordimiento. La culpa parecía comerme en carne viva quería salir rápido de esas cuatro paredes que parecían ser mi cárcel.

Me convertí en un resorte cuando el timbre sonó y salí de la sala incluso antes que mis compañeros más rápidos que iban siempre a jugar futbol, por suerte Bra estaba afuera ya esperándonos por lo que me arroje a sus brazos mientras me mordía el labio para no comenzar a llorar.

-¿Qué pasa?- susurro empezando a alisarme los cabellos mientras comenzaba a arrastrarme al baño. Sango llego enseguida y comenzó a explicarle todo con muchísimos detalles mientras yo solo me abrazaba a mi amiga.

-Ay Kagome- suspiro Bra –amiga da igual, se que quizás estas no son las mejores palabras pero lo más probable es que nunca lo vuelvas a ver, no te preocupes por herir sus sentimientos ahora- definitivamente no eran las mejores palabras pero debía seguir con mi farsa por mi bien y el de ellas.

-Tienes razón- dije sacudiendo la cabeza –no mas preocupaciones- las dos me sonrieron y me sentí aun peor por la doble culpa que ahora sentía.

Intente concentrarme lo mas que pude en las clases pero siempre era interrumpida por algo o alguien, aunque algunas veces eso no me molestaba, lo que necesitaba era distraerme a toda costa así la hora del almuerzo llego y con Bra corrimos haciendo una carrera por quien llegaba primero a la cafetería, las dos éramos demasiado hambrientas.

-¡Itadakimasu!- gritamos a coro y luego ella comenzó a comer su arroz y yo mis tallarines mientras Sango y otras personas se reían.

En el recreo de almuerzo nos sentamos fuera del salón y de la nada aparecieron Miroku, Shippou e InuYasha quienes comenzaron a hacernos preguntas de cualquier cosa y Miroku empezó a tocar los atributos de Sango y obviamente recibió un fuerte golpe de ella.

-Nunca aprenderás libidinoso- se carcajeo InuYasha mientras señalaba al golpe del pervertido –extrañare esto- y luego clavo sus bellas orbes doradas en mi mientras yo fingía mirar a otro lado.

-Extrañare con quien discutir- le dije atreviéndome a mirarlo –_y a quien mirar en clase-_ añadió mi mente.

-Si- me apoyo Sango para no hacer tan notoria mi declaración de "Te voy a extrañar"

-Al menos en ese colegio al que te vas hay demasiadas chicas- agrego cierto pervertido al que tres chicas taladramos con la mirada.

-Eres un imbécil Miroku- dijo Sango a quien parecía salirle humo.

-No te preocupes Sanguito para mi tu eres la única- dijo tomando las manos de mi amiga, todos quedamos con los ojos como platos e incluso ella que también se puso roja como tomate pero todo pareció volver a la normalidad cuando Miroku volvió a hacer de las suyas.

Se escucho otro golpe sordo y ahora el chico tenía dos marcas de cachetadas en ambas mejillas.

-¡Tonto!- le grito Sango y nadie pudo evitar reírse pero como siempre todo lo bueno tenía un final. Kouga, Ginta y Hakaku venían en nuestra dirección y pronto se sentaron junto a nuestro grupo.

-¿Qué quieres lobo sarnoso?- le increpo InuYasha molesto, desde que el ultimo había llegado al colegio se habían llevado mal y siempre estaban gritándose insultos.

-Contigo nada perrucho- y se sentó a mi lado. Estaba a punto de pasarme un brazo por los hombros cuando le llega un lápiz en la dirección en donde estaba Shippou. Kouga quedo medio atontado y Ginta se iba a disponer a pegarle al que era más indefenso que nadie cuando Miroku le pego un puñetazo.

-¡Hey!- se paro Sango rápidamente- ¡basta!-

-¡El empezó!- le reclamo el que había recibido el golpe.

InuYasha parecía mirar desentendido la situación con una cara de "No me importa". Kouga se levanto y quedo frente a él mirándolo desde arriba con ojos desafiantes, ambos querían irse a los golpes.

-¡Ustedes no!- grite cuando InuYasha se levanto. Yo hice lo mismo y me puse en una posición igual a la de Sango. Bra estaba expectante, le encantaba cuando habían peleas.

-A un lado Kagome- susurro el que amaba a mi oído –no quiero que resultes herida-

¡Fuegos artificiales por doquier! El me quería proteger. Me imagine a una mini yo haciendo un baile ridículo en mi mente.

-¡¿Cómo mierda te atreves a pensar que yo le haría daño a Kagome bestia?!- le grito un iracundo Kouga.

-¡No peleen quieren!- chille y todos se me quedaron mirando –creo que lo había hecho muy fuerte- por lo que mis mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado.

-¡Keh!- gruño el atrás mío –como sea, no me gustaría ganarme una suspensión por tu culpa sarnoso-

-¿Y de que te sirve si te vas idiota?-

-No podría entrar al otro colegio, eso es lo que quiero decir pedazo de mierda-

Esas palabras activaron un rinconcito de mi mente. Si dejaba que se pelearan InuYasha no se iría y se quedaría conmigo, la idea me sonaba cada vez más tentadora. Gritos iban y venían a mí alrededor y yo todavía estaba sopesando mis posibilidades.

-_Quiero pero no puedo-_ decidió mi mente por mí. Tome la mano del que pronto se iría y lo encerré en la sala de clases, Bra capto mi plan y me ayudo a encerrar a Shippou y a Miroku, los demás se fueron luego.

Y nosotras decidimos ir a buscar nuestras cosas para la clase de deporte, ninguno de los chicos nos presto demasiada atención por lo que yo y Sango salimos rápido a buscar a nuestra amiga de pelo celeste que nos esperaba fuera.

La profesora decidió que nuestro deporte de ese semestre seria vóleibol, estuve toda la clase distraída pensaba si me iba a atrever a decirle algo a InuYasha por lo que recibí varios pelotazos y en más de una ocasión Bra se los devolvió, solo que me temo con más fuerza.

Al acabar la hora arrastre a mis dos mejores amigas al gimnasio y luego al camarín de chicas, me asee en un tiempo record y estuve el resto del tiempo apurando a Bra y Sango, era el momento tenía que decidirme por algo luego.

Cuando salí lo observe desde mi posición, aun indecisa de si debía acercármele. Se veía tan lindo, animado como casi nunca, con una pequeña sonrisa arrogante en el rostro. La luz que se colaba por uno de los ventanales del edificio le llegaba en los ojos, haciéndolos parecer dos soles –los míos, próximamente a extinguirse- y le arrancaba destellos marrones a su cabello negro. Iba a atesorar en mi mente esa imagen suya hasta que muriera, o para ser menos dramática hasta volverlo a ver.

Bra me dio un pequeño empujoncito para que avanzara y ella y Sango se fueron detrás de mí, cosa que agradecí, necesitaría apoyo ese momento.

**(N/A: Por favor les recomiendo escuchar esta cancion watch?v=mHtMQMxanNY esta refleja mis sentimientos de la parte siguiente )**

_-Es ahora o nunca- _me alentó mi mente mientras mi cuerpo obedientemente se movía en su dirección.

Cuando me encontraba detrás de el, toque tímidamente su espalda para llamar su atención, en el fugaz encuentro visual que tuvimos pude notar como su expresión cambiaba de una cabreada a una mezcla de confusión, nostalgia y seguramente yo estaba imaginándome lo de dulzura.

-Adiós- susurre acercándome a darle un suave beso en la mejilla. InuYasha beso la mía de la misma forma e instantáneamente cada uno se fue por su lado dándonos la espalda.

-Adiós, hasta nunca- susurro al momento exacto de separarnos pero yo ya me había volteado como para poder verle la cara y ni loca daría vuelta la mía porque la humedad ya había comenzado a invadir mis ojos.

-Sí, hasta nunca- respondí despidiéndome con la mano mientras comenzaba a encaminarme a la salida. Me sentí mas tranquila aunque ese sentimiento iba acompañado por la tristeza absoluta y un desconcierto aun mayor, pareciera que tan solo lo hubiese conocido ayer y ya le había tenido que decir adiós.

Me voltee al sentir que las chicas no venían conmigo y me hubiese hasta gracia causado la situación de no ser por mi estado anímico.

Bra estaba mirando confundida a Sango, quien se encontraba tendida a lo largo en el piso con la mirada perdida en algo, al sentirse observadas la castaña se incorporo rápidamente y ambas aparecieron de pronto a mi lado.

-¿Quieres que te vayamos a dejar a tu casa?- pregunto Sango con una alegría fingida, al igual que su sonrisa.

-No, gracias- mi voz sonó completamente normal, incluso más de lo que intentaba aparentar –tengo que ir a comprarle otros remedios a Sota- mentí.

-Pobre, ¿se encuentra mejor?- volvió a preguntar, yo asentí con la cabeza cuando Kohaku apareció y nos saludo cordialmente.

-Bueno chicas nos vemos- dijo mientras se despedía de nosotras con un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando ya se alejo lo suficiente Bra se volteo a mirarme pero parecía enojada.

-¿Por qué mierda te empeñas en hacértelo mas difícil Kagome?- me increpo causándome sorpresa –sabes que Sango solo quiere ayudarte, al igual que yo, solo que creo que te conozco mejor que ella para saber que estas mintiendo…- antes de que continuara regañándome y diciéndome lo mala persona que érame acerque a darle un beso en la mejilla y sin esperar a que continuara me fui.

Sentí como se me quedo viendo, como si no pudiera creer que fuera yo la que estuviera haciendo eso y cuando recupero el juicio me grito:

-¡Como te atrevas a dar un paso más Kagome Higurashi!- capte su amenaza y comencé a correr pero no me fije si me seguía o no. Quería llegar a mi casa y tirarme a llorar a mi cama.

En un par de ocasiones casi me atropellan pero alcance a moverme en el segundo exacto para evitar la tragedia pero no me evite las maldiciones que los conductores me echaban, en cualquier otro día probablemente les habría contestado de la misma manera.

Al llegar a mi casa mama me recibió con una sonrisa y yo me lance a sus brazos- literalmente- mientras me dejaba ser abrazada.

-¿Te paso algo hija?-

No quería preocuparla ni nada por lo que le mostré la mejor de mis sonrisas tipo anuncio de pasta de dientes y con mucha naturalidad le afirme que no pasaba nada. Pase un rato con Sota, quien se encontraba viendo televisión acostado en su dormitorio. Se alegro de verme y le mande unos saludos de Hitomi –estaba 99,9% segura de que esos dos tenían algo- y luego fui a ayudar al abuelo a ordenar unas cosas en el templo para después cenar a las ocho de la tarde, me había distraído a propósito pero ya no podía atrasar mas mi sufrimiento.

Les desee buenas noches a todos y me encerré en mi habitación, eran ya eso de las nueve. Prendí mi televisión y me recosté cómodamente en la cama, era hora de mi programa favorito "Sailor Moon"

Todo iba bien hasta los últimos dos minutos del capítulo **(N/A: Por si les interesa verlo es este watch?v=zaEjkMQ8rhE )** donde me trajo algunas desagradables visiones y pensamientos. Comencé a llorar un poco después que Serena pero creo que con un poco mayor de intensidad, me mordía el labio para no dejar salir ningún grito y me abrace las piernas.Lo habia visto todo. A mi misma de la misma forma tirada en el suelo llorando por InuYasha en un futuro cercano y a Kouga consolándome y diciendo lo mismo que el chico, no podía ser que todos sufriéramos por lo mismo -no importa si no fuésemos reales-.

Me levante a duras penas –casi arrastrándome- y apague la televisión y la luz quedándome absolutamente a oscuras, las lagrimas caían como cascadas por mis mejillas y en algún momento me quede dormida.

* * *

Hola a todos! Disculpenme por no dejar esta nota al final del capitulo anterior, lo tenia muy presente pero luego se me olvido.

Bueno, la historia esta basada en hechos reales, hechos que me pasaron a mi porque el chico que me gustaba se fue por las mismas razones que InuYasha y bueno es todo igual a como se despide con Kagome (osea yo xP), algunas cosas -como las románticas y la pelea que Kagome tuvo con Kikyou-.

Muchas gracias por tomarse un tiempo y leer. Por favor dejen reviews :D

Besos y cuídense, Manzana.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3: Confesiones al viento**

El temprano despertar que había provocado la luz del sol me causo malestar, anoche no había sido una de las mejores de mi vida, no paraba de llorar en ningún momento y cada vez ese "Hasta nunca" se repetía de forma incesante en mi mente, también me había avergonzado -cuando las lagrimas caían con menor intensidad- de mi cobardía, de no atreverme a abrir la boca pero algo me decía que eso era lo correcto y tras buscarle la quinta pata al asunto una pregunta se materializo en mi mente:

¿Qué hubiese pasado si el también sentía algo por mi? Una risa se escapo de mis labios, pero me pareció tan falsa, tan parecida a cualquier cosa menos a lo que era que solo logro deprimirme más.

-En ese caso hiciste lo correcto- susurre contra la almohada, ahogando mi entre cortada respiración en esta- de todos modos InuYasha- pase mas saliva por mi garganta –se iría, solo habrías roto otro corazón, ni siquiera sé como este aun continua latiendo- instintivamente me lleve una mano al pecho y sentir al órgano vitar latir con fuerza contra mi mano me dio tristeza en otro sentido, todo sería más fácil si esto que siento solo fuera una herida superficial y no interior, esas eran las más difíciles de superar y se suponía que solo el tiempo lograba calmarlas pero ¿Cómo algunas personas podían vivir con tanta angustia? A pesar de que había llorado a mares la noche anterior todavía me sentía de la misma forma, como una cascara desechada y pisoteada. Me entretenía un poco pensar que todo en un futuro lejano esta situación se vería mejor de lo que realmente es porque me creía incapaz de reírme de mi propio sufrimiento, estaba segura de que no era tan masoquista.

Unos apenas audibles manotazos me distrajeron y me levante de mi lecho de muerte para inspeccionar.

Buyo, mi lindo y regordete gatito, se encontraba ahí, colgado de una pata a la ventana mientras le pegaba con la otra, si fuera otro día lo regañaría, no me importaba si era uno de los animales más flexibles o como fuera, podría hacerse daño.

-Hola bonito- susurre tomándolo de las pequeñas concavidades debajo de sus brazos mientras lo acunaba entre los míos -¿Cómo está el cucho más lindo?- cerro sus ojos de una forma tan tierna mientras le rascaba su panza que me hizo sonreír pero enseguida la mueca se quedo congelada en mi cara, pero todavía no era capaz de vencer a la tristeza y salir de la soledad por lo que comencé a llorar, todavía con mi mascota en brazos.

Este salto hasta la cama y se hizo un ovillo en ella, yo, en cambio, me desplome mientras los sollozos eran cada vez mas desgarradores, tanto que necesite abrazarme a mi confidente.

-Buyo- gimotee –yo… yo…- incluso estando segura de estar sola en mi habitación sin que nadie me envolviera en algo comprometedor me costaba decirlo-¡no quería que se fuera!- el interpelado se dejo apretujar por mis manos y me sentí un poquito reconfortada de tenerlo ahí, al menos con mi gato era capaz de abrirme completamente en momentos de debilidad.

-¡Yo lo quería mucho!, ¡Yo lo amaba!- estaba insegura de si Sota estaba escuchando pero yo solo quería librarme de la angustia, rabia y mugre que sentía en mi interior -¿¡Porque tenía que decir hasta nunca!? ¿¡Que no le basto con dejarme sola, no pensó que quizás ya tengo suficiente con que sufrir?!- un ruido de puerta hizo que me callara pero escuchar cantar a mama me dio confianza para seguir con mi "desintoxicación"

-Me avergüenzo de mi cobardía gatito- susurre abrazándolo, las lagrimas habían dado un leve descanso –no me atreví a decirle te quiero- pero como siempre volvieron.

-¿Por qué?- volví a sollozar solo que esta vez a un volumen moderado –InuYasha te quiero- y me di cuenta que para mi desgracia eso no cambiaria en un buen tiempo.

Las horas pasaban cada vez más lento, o al menos eso era lo que sentía al observar fijamente el techo blanco de mi habitación, seguía en la misma posición de la última vez que había hablado, las lágrimas ya habían cesado y Buyo dormía con una respiración acompasada a mi lado.

-¡Kagome!- me llamo mi madre-¡Bra y Sango dicen que vienen para acá!- parpadee al menos diez veces seguidas antes de lograr procesar todo. Diablos, y yo que quería pasar un día tranquila.

-¡Diles que salí con el abuelo!- le grite.

-¡Dicen que llegan en cinco minutos hija!-

-¿¡QUE!?- chille reincorporándome como un resorte de la cama y botando a mi gato accidentalmente.

Tome los primeros jeans limpios que vi y me puse una polera color azul mientras recorría mi habitación con la vista para ver donde había dejado mis zapatillas.

Ya con ellas puestas arregle mi cama sin que le quedara ninguna arruga y deje –esta vez con delicadeza- nuevamente a Buyo encima.

Me mire al espejo para asegurarme que tenia tan mala pinta. Mis ojos estaban levemente enrojecidos por lo que los unte un poquito con polvillo color crema, al igual que en la nariz. Luego de asegurarme de que no había indicio alguno de mi llanto me lleve el cepillo al pelo y lo pase con fuerza hasta que logre desenredarlo todo.

Coloque mi celular en el velador, lo apague y conecte el cargador, así tendría una excusa por no haberlo contestado sin que tuvieran ganas de fusilarme.

-Buenos días señora Higurashi- escuche como decían las demonios a coro y como mama las saludaba en respuesta –con permiso- y seguido a esto sentí los pasos de ella cada vez aproximarse más a mi habitación, dándome el tiempo justo para que alcanzara a sentarme en el escritorio y abrir el libro de física fingiendo estar estudiando.

-¿Se puede saber por qué no contestaste nuestras llamadas?- me increpo Sango al entrar, poniendo sus manos sobre su cintura, en cambio, Bra venia tras de ella callada y mirándome fríamente, seguramente iba a cobrarse la del día anterior.

-Estaba cargando el teléfono- respondí con gesto inocente apuntando el aparato con el dedo índice-

-De todas formas no importa hablo la peli-azul, y supe que no se estaba refiriendo exactamente al asunto de las llamadas –vamos a ir de compras-

-Pero no tengo dinero- intente irme por la tangente.

-No importa- contra ataco- Mama me dio mi sueldo así que tenemos dinero suficiente para comprar todo lo que queramos las tres- ese detallito se me había escapado. Mi amiga, Bra Vegeta Brief, era hija de Vegeta, –nadie nunca lo llamaba por su nombre- un hombre bastante rudo y Bulma Brief, una mujer elegante y femenina, ambos dirigían una empresa de tecnología bastante popular en el país. Mi amiga había sacado el carácter de su padre pero la apariencia era idéntica a la de su madre, al igual que en la inteligencia, por ende ya trabajaba en la compañía y le daban un sueldo.

-Tenemos examen de física la próxima semana- dije como última esperanza.

-¡Vamos Kagome!- me reprocho Sango – eres la mejor alumna del curso y además hace tiempo que no tenemos una salida-

-Elige un bolso, nosotras te esperamos abajo- y acto seguido desapareció con la castaña de mi vista.

-Hay gente que no sabe dejar tranquila la vida del otro- suspire resignada y tome un bolso azul, lástima que no podía tirarme por la ventana.

-Hija- me llamo mi madre asomándose por la puerta de mi habitación –ten, no llores mas- y me paso unos billetes que no me moleste en mirar por que la abrasé enseguida, ella siempre se daba cuenta de todo por más que intentara ocultarlo.

-Si mama, gracias- le bese la mejilla y salí corriendo por las escaleras -¡Nos vemos, te quiero!- grite y me detuve frente la habitación de Sota, quien me esperaba en la puerta con una carta y un poco de dinero en la mano.

-Hermana- se sonrojo e intuí que había cierta señorita llamada Hitomi de por medio- podrías comprarle chocolates a Hitomi y darle esta carta-

Lo mire con dulzura –Claro- respondí tomando la carta –yo tengo dinero así que yo le compro chocolates, ahora metete en la cama que si mama te pilla fuera te va a regañar, ¿quieres que te traiga algunas golosinas?- Sota se me abalanzo y colgó del cuello en respuesta.

-¡Gracias hermanita, eres la mejor!- y salió corriendo a su cama mientras se despedía de mi con la mano.

-¿Y eso?- pregunto Bra al verme salir con el sobre en la mano.

-Una carta de amor- respondí con soltura. Ambas primero se miraron entre sí, luego al sobre y de nuevo a mí.

-¿Ka… Kagome?- tartamudeo Sango -¿vamos a ir a su casa?-

-No sé donde vive, pero sé que Hitomi trabaja en una veterinaria con su madre- ambas se fueron de espaldas y quedaron con los pies levantados al cielo -¿a ustedes que les pasa?-

-No es nada Kag- suspiro.

-¿Qué quieren tanto ir a comprar que interrumpen mis estudios?- espete algo molesta pero más bien por no dejar que me quedara todo el día en cama llorando. ¿Debería estar enojada o agradecida?

-¡Ropa!- respondió efusivamente Bra alzando los brazos al cielo.

-Pero si tú eres la que más tiene de las tres-

Ella se encogió de hombros. –Sabes que me gusta andar bien vestida-

-Se que te encanta malgastar el dinero-

-Nadie te pregunto tu opinión Higurashi-

Todo el camino fuimos haciendo bromas pero había otra cosa que me molestaba, a veces me miraban con lastima o compadeciéndome y no se atrevían de hablar ni de Goten ni de Miroku en mi presencia. ¿Por qué no me decian algo como: Kagome sabemos que te sientes mal, si quieres te regresas a casa?, por supuesto que no, era mejor darme miraditas de soslayo y no atreverse a preguntarme realmente como me sentía.

-¿Qué les parece ir a tomar helado? Yo invito- dijo orgullosa la futura gerente.

-Por mi bien-

-No hay problema- respondí y caminamos con rumbo a la heladería aledaña al centro comercial.

Sango y yo nos sentamos en una mesa para tres mientras Bra iba por las golosinas, mi amiga castaña me sujeto la mano y me clavo la mirada en los ojos, no me gustaba el tono que iba a adquirir nuestra conversación.

-Ni se te ocurra decirle a Bra lo que te voy a preguntar, ella ha dicho que es mejor no insistirte mucho con el tema pero quiero saber cómo te sientes-

-Pues…- intente buscar las palabras que se me acomodarían mas a la situación y no dejaran en claro lo mal que me sentía para no preocuparla pero no se me ocurrían muchas ideas –supongo que mejor que ayer-

-Me alegro, y disculpas por ir y sacarte a la fuerza de tu casa solo que no me parecía apropiado de que estuvieses encerrada todo el día, a veces sueles ser muy melancólica, ¿sabes que puedes contar para lo que sea con nosotras verdad?- me hizo sonreír de verdad y la abrase por encima de la mesa.

-Claro, Sanguito- y enseguida nuestra amiga llego con tres copas inmensas de helado.

-No soy capaz de comer todo eso- argullo la castaña mirando con pavor la torre de chocolate que tenia frente a ella.

-No te preocupes, si necesitas ayuda Kagome Higurashi estará a tu disposición- le guiñe el ojo y comencé a comer mi torre de chocolate con ganas, quizás en verdad la salida no estaba tan mal después de todo.

Luego de eso bajamos al subterráneo en donde se encontraban algunas tiendas de decoración de interiores y la veterinaria, al verme Hitomi se me acerco enseguida.

-¡Hola!- me saludo animadamente mientras me abrazaba- ¿Cómo esta Sota?-

-Mejor, te manda esto- le entregue la carta y una caja de bombones que había comprado en la heladería, a la niña se le formo una sonrisa y le brillaron los ojos mientras las mejillas se le ponían muy rojas. Entro corriendo al local y salió con otro sobre.

-¿Se lo das a Sota?- le sonreí en respuesta.

-Por supuesto Hitomi, ahora me tengo que ir, nos vemos-

Camine tranquilamente hacia las escaleras en donde me esperaban mis amigas mientras miraba al sobre fijamente. ¿Y si le dejaba una carta en su casa? Fruncí el ceño irritada, hoy se iba, ya no tenía remedio decirle nada, dudaba verlo nuevamente.

-¿Otra carta?- pregunto Sango, asentí en respuesta, intentando borrar los pensamientos amargos que querían invadir mi mente -¡que tiernos!-

Bra bufo –Pero que mocosos mas cursis-

Sango y yo nos reímos y yo me atreví a darle un empujoncito –Me gustaría ya verte a ti escribiéndole cartas de amor a Goten- la interpelada giro la cabeza estilo exorcista y me miro furibunda.

-Te doy cinco segundos para que corras. Cinco, cuatro…-

-¡No me vas a atrapar!- le grite en respuesta sacándole la lengua mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras a prisa. Suerte la mía de estar acostumbrada a hacerlo.

-¡No me dejen atrás!- chillo Sango, todavía en el subterráneo.

Corrí hasta que sentí que mis piernas comenzaban a entumirse y salí por la puerta que nos haría quedar de cara a las tiendas.

-Eres…- jadeo mi amiga –una idiota. Y cuando le haga la dichosa carta a Goten te la voy a restregar en la cara-

-Si, como digas Bra, no creo que tu orgullo te lo permita-

-Son un par de tontas- nos regaño Sango que apenas si caminaba –si siguen así algún día me van a matar-

-¡Que va Sanguito! Tú eres la que corre más rápido de las tres-

-Si, si como digas Kagome- movió una mano como si no le quisiera dar tanta importancia al asunto –solo no me gusta comer con el estomago lleno-

-¿Todavía tienes el estomago lleno?- pregunto Bra, quien apenas si se lo creía –pues yo ya tengo hambre- la castaña y yo sacudimos la cabeza, la peli-azul era capaz de comerse un elefante y seguiría con hambre, lo más sorprendente de eso era que estaba delgada.

-No sé cómo no engordas- la pincho Sango.

-Las chicas sexys como yo somos así- todas reímos y comenzamos a explorar las tiendas.

* * *

Llevábamos metidas en el centro comercial algo así como cuatro horas y todavía nos quedaban dos pisos por recorrer. Bra había comprado tantas cosas que había tenido que dejarlas en custodia para seguir con nuestro paseo, Sango también, solo que por lo menos unos veinte cosas menos que la adicta con tendencia a consumista y yo había comprado algo así como cinco shorts, ocho camisetas, un par de chalas, unas zapatillas y seis vestidos veraniegos, y eso que yo era la que menos cosas tenia y mis mejores amigas querían que comprara más cosas pero ya me había comenzado a aburrir y me imaginaba a veces unos ojos dorados, luego lo visualizaba a él sonriéndome y tomando mi mano como un sueño que tuve una noche –la verdad soñaba seguido con él y eso me alegraba-, supongo que ahora debería conformarme con eso.

¿Por qué no podía olvidarme un rato de la reciente desgracia de mi vida y solo poder concentrarme en la agradable tarde que quería pasar junto con mis amigas? No claro el –me dolía hasta recordar su nombre- tenía que estar acosando mis pensamientos. Realmente no era novedad, solo que estos en vez de ilusionados se habían vuelto melancólicos.

-¡Tierra llamando a Kagome!- la pálida mano de Sango moviéndose desenfrenadamente frente a mis ojos me saco de mis pensamientos -¿se puede saber en qué tanto piensas?-

-Emmmmmm- tartamudee ideándome una buena excusa –¿estaba mirando ese vestido?- señale a la prenda roja que estaba en uno de los escaparates con un movimiento de cabeza –creo que le quedaría perfecto a Bra-

-¿Qué cosa me quedaría perfecta?- salto la aludida dentro de un probador.

-Un vestido que estoy mirando-

Luego de que la mayor de nosotras terminara de pagar lo que se había probado –incluido el vestido- logre convencerlas de que ya era suficiente y que quería volver a casa.

-¿Te parece si hacemos una pijamada esta noche Kag?- abri los ojos del puro susto, no me gustaba mucho ser el centro de atención por un tiempo prolongado.

-No lo se, deberían preguntarles a sus mamas-

-Por mi mama no hay ningún problema- dijeron las dos a coro. Demonios, estaba segura de que de esta no me salvaba.

-No va a poder ser- dijo de pronto Bra mirando atentamente la pantalla de su celular –saldré con mama a una reunión esta noche-

-Quizás la próxima semana- sugerí asombrada por mi repentina buena suerte, de seguro Dios se había apiadado de mi –bueno me voy, nos vemos el Lunes- les di un beso en la mejilla a ambas y comencé a caminar a la salida.

-¡Conéctate a Facebook Kagome!- grito Sango.

-¡Ya!- conteste apurada.

El trayecto de camino a casa fue muy tranquilo comparado al ajetreo de toda la tarde, corría un poco de viento que me peinaba sutilmente mis cabellos. No pude evitar mirar el cielo, siempre me había encantado el color que adquiría al atardecer, tampoco evite su recuerdo al ver el sol e imagine su cara nuevamente.

-Cuanto te voy a extrañar- susurre con la mirada ahora gacha, mirando fijamente mis pies. Aparte de tristeza sentí culpa por que creí que estaba traicionando a las chicas con mi comportamiento. Me hubiese gustado también haber hablado ese tema con mis amigas, quería desahogarme con alguien que pudiese contestarme y que me dijeran que todo iba a pasar aunque fuese una mentira, necesitaba palabras de aliento. Me daba cuenta que a ellas les daban miedo mis reacciones, Bra no sabía consolar bien a la gente y a Sango no le gustaba hablar de esos temas a veces porque sentía que invadía la privacidad del otro, ellas no empezarían la conversación y yo era cobarde para hacerlo, no quería llorar frente a ellas, nunca lo había hecho tampoco.

Al llegar a casa lo primero que hice fue abrazar a mama y darle un beso en la mejilla al abuelo, ellos estaban ordenando unas cosas para vender en el templo y Sota estaba acostado viendo televisión.

-Tengo unos regalitos para ti hermanito- dije entrando a su habitación y mostrándole el sobre y las golosinas con una sonrisa.

-¡Gracias hermana!- le entregue sus cosas y sonreí tiernamente al ver su cara de embobamiento al abrir y leer la carta de Hitomi.

Me dirigí a mi habitación a descansar un rato, pero antes de tenderme sobre la cama me entretuve mirando por la ventana a varias parejas pasar tomadas de la mano –sí, soy extremadamente masoquista- y luego mire al sol a punto de irse y la comparación con InuYasha fue instantánea, ya eran dos que se iban en el mismo día pero solo unos de ellos volvería, el otro desaparecería para siempre de mi vida.

* * *

Hola otra vez! Quería agradecerles por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia y mandarle saludos a Miss Smiled en particular, eres mi primer review de esta historia, gracias por eso ^.^

Bueno si tienen alguna opinión, queja o si les gusto por favor háganme saber por medio del review, no sean malas :D

Besos y cuídense mucho, Manzana.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo cuatro: Otras perspectivas**

Maldije a mi celular con todas las palabrotas que conocía cuando comenzó a sonar la música de mi alarma, mi rabia fue tanta que lo termine estrellando contra la pared, luego de eso me gire sobre mi misma para dormir un poquito más pero mi cuerpo termino desplomándose en el suelo como peso muerto. Gruñí y rechine los dientes de puro disgusto.

-Bienvenido seas día de mierda- masculle por lo bajo poniéndome de pie, dirigiéndome sin muchas ganas a ponerme el uniforme. Casi nunca me levantaba de malas en la mañana, solo con pereza, pero este día sería el primero de muchos sin él y pues me costaría acostumbrarme un poco no tener con quien pelear no a quien mirar en clase. Suspire pesadamente y deje caer unas pocas lagrimas pero luego al ver mi rostro en el espejo me di cuenta de que no me podía pasar toda la vida sufriendo por InuYasha, habían cosas peores que podían suceder como para estar llorando siempre por un chico que no había sido nada más que mi primer amor.

-_Para ti es fácil decirlo-_ sollozo mi lado sentimental. Y aquí vamos de nuevo con estas estúpidas discusiones mentales.

_-Es lo mismo que lo diga yo a que lo diga cualquiera de nosotras querida, si no te habías dado cuenta somos la misma persona- _respondió el lado que parecía predominar ante todo.

Solté una risita histérica, de seguro estas conversaciones conmigo misma no me llevarían a ningún lado bueno. Cepillé mi cabello negro hasta desenredarlo, guarde unos cuadernos en mi mochila y baje a desayunar.

Comí alegremente –aunque no mucho- con mi familia, intente sonreírles mucho por si en la tarde llegaba con un ataque de depresión, me conocía perfectamente y converse demasiado, quizás en exceso por que salí tarde de la casa pero no me fui corriendo, me dio igual llegar tarde.

Ya no quedaban muchos estudiantes por las calles y estas parecían bastante desoladas, solo faltaba esa típica ruedita de paja de las películas de vaqueros y el paisaje estaría completo, sentí como si lo que yo estaba viendo era mi interior y me estaba dando cuenta de cuánto me dolía incluso respirar y darme cuenta de las cosas que me esperaban, de la vida que tenía que seguir.

-_Oh por favor- _rezongue _–no puedes ser más dramática. ¿Qué te parece dedicarte a la actuación?-_ bufe claramente molesta, ¿así o más loca?

El aire cálido que chocaba contra mis mejillas me reconfortaba un poco, me hacía sentir que de alguna forma alguien era consciente de mi dolor. Poco a poco mi razón fue cayendo profundamente al fondo de un pozo.

Sentí como mis ojos se achicaban un poco y se perdían en las lejanías de la calle cuando ya no había escapatoria y tampoco quería salir, no ahora.

**Sango POV**

Ya no quedaba ningún rastro de lo que habían sido mis uñas. Las había ido mordiendo una por una hasta desaparecer su existencia.

Kagome ya llevaba algo asi como quince minutos de retraso y todavía no daba ninguna señal de vida, y no creo que las diera pronto. Generalmente si no llegaba a tiempo significaba que no se aparecería ni por asomo por aquí.

Miraba el reloj muy seguido y este no se esforzaba nada por avanzar, a este paso quedaría desquiciada por los nervios con unos cuantos dedos menos.

Involuntariamente –gracias a todas las películas de terror y series criminalísticas que me obligaba Kohaku a ver con el- comencé a imaginar una serie de trágicas ideas por las que mi amiga todavía no llegaba aunque algunas eran más normales.

No le había sonado el despertador, se había caído y roto algo en las interminables escaleras de su casa, no había sido capaz de levantarse, la habían atropellado –siempre andaba distraída por las calles-, la enfermedad de Sota había empeorado, su abuelo se había muerto, había peleado con su madre, tenía problemas con el uniforme o se hallaba sumida en una depresión, la cual me pareció de alguna forma más lógica. No la culparía, ni siquiera sabía de dónde sacaba la fuerza necesaria para levantarse y escapar de sus problemas, el Sábado esperaba quedarme en su casa a hacerle compañía mientras se desahogaba, me sorprendí mucho cuando la vi levantada y para remate estudiando, esperaba encontrarla ovillada, abrazándose las piernas o a Buyo bajo las sabanas de su cama, llorando y sufriendo. Aunque nunca la había visto llorar tampoco, Kagome no era de esas a las que les gustaba quedar como debiluchas frente a la gente, la conozco y somos amigas desde que tengo uso de razón y nunca derramo lagrimas –quizás no lo vi o no lo recuerdo- cuando murió su padre en un accidente automovilístico, pero también tenía que tener el cuenta el hecho de que en ese entonces éramos demasiado pequeñas y no entendíamos algunas cosas.

Con el pasar de los años fue olvidando paulatinamente sus facciones y solo recordaba al día de hoy que se llamaba Sota igual que su hermano y que ella era físicamente e ideológicamente calcada a él.

-Sango- Shippou susurro mi nombre volteándose con cuidado para que no lo viera el vejestorio que teníamos por profesora de Ingles -¿Por qué no ha llegado Kagome?-

-No se- respondí mirando impacientemente la puerta de la sala.

-¡Futuhura!- chillo la profesora, instantáneamente y como si tuviera un resorte pegado al cuerpo me levante de un salto, la profesora me miraba furibunda.

-¡Le he dicho tres veces que conteste un ejercicio y todavía no tiene la decencia de hablar!- mire la hoja de ejercicios todavía en blanco, sin Kagome siempre era una inútil para estas clases.

-No es para que le grite así- se me salió el corazón del pecho al escuchar que Miroku me estaba defendiendo.

-¡Cállese Mushin! ¡Futuhura usted se va…!- la frase de la profesora quedo inconclusa al escucharse tres golpes sordos en la puerta.

Ella se arreglo por si era una autoridad escolar, si este era el caso esperaba que tuvieran una lapida con mi apellido en el cementerio, pero me sorprendió tanto que de no haberme sujetado Shinta la silla me habría dado de cabeza al suelo.

Kagome, con un rostro completamente desganado se encontraba apoyada en la puerta aguantándole la mirada al vejestorio, su expresión la pareció sacar de quicio, a punto de un infarto y comenzó a chillar de nuevo.

-¡Me puede decir usted quien se cree para venir llegando a clases a esta hora! ¡Es una irresponsable, una floja Higurashi! ¡Si espera que la deje entrar tenga la amabilidad de llegar temprano!- estuvo a un centímetro de estrellarse la puerta contra la cara de la azabache. Me alegro un poco verle la cara con otra emoción, estaba sujetando la puerta con una mano mientras miraba con llamas en los ojos a la mujer, por un momento temí por la vida de la última.

-¿Me va a dejar pasar o qué?- pregunto con un claro de molestia en su voz, estaba al borde de ponerse a chillar de vuelta.

-¡Pues claro que no! ¿¡Acaso es estúpida!?- tarde, ya había detonado la bomba.

Kagome apretó los puños a sus costados y hablo lentamente:

-A usted no le conciernen los problemas que yo tenga y si me tomara el tiempo para explicárselos le aseguro que le importarían un cuerno. Ahora póngase usted a pensar un poquito, ¿cree que podría entrar si el rector no me hubiera dado permiso?- la cara de la interpelada palideció y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a mi amiga, quien parecía escupir fuego por la boca.

Definitivamente si quieres morir molesta a Kagome Higurashi en uno de sus días depresivos o si quieres morir torturado también está la opción de días de furia.

-Hola Kag- la salude dándole una gran sonrisa, en un rato le agradecería habernos salvado a mí y a Miroku de una amonestación. Ella me miro e intento formar una sonrisa pero lo dejo ya que solo lograba formar muecas.

-Hola- termino susurrando y miro por la ventana que quedaba en la dirección a la puerta.

No habló mas, parecía en un trance del que ni siquiera ella misma se daba cuenta, se limitaba a escribir, contestar los ejercicios, ayudarme, hablar si se lo pedían y mirar por la ventana hasta que sonó el timbre y algo pareció activarse en su cerebro.

Sus ojos volvieron a las dimensiones normales y me miro de verdad por primera vez en la mañana. Cuando me levante, ella hizo lo mismo en silencio y me siguió hasta afuera de la sala. Saludo a Bra con un casi inexistente "Hola" y se disculpo teniendo que ir al baño.

-Está mal- susurre a la peli-azul.

A ella se le contrajeron los ojos. Al principio nadie de aquí se llevaba bien con el otro curso pero Kagome había logrado que las diferencias empezaran a pasar desapercibidas pero la chica que tenia al frente fue la más testaruda, no se como hizo la azabache para lograr ganarse su cariño –ya que por su personalidad era casi imposible- y luego con la misma facilidad nos había hecho amigas a nosotras dos.

-¿Por qué?- le conté cada detalle de lo sucedido en la mañana, sus frecuentes silencios y sus cambios de ánimos mas constantes que en otros días. Las dos llegamos a la misma conclusión: lo extrañaba.

Ninguna de las dos logro reunir el coraje para hablarle en todo el día pero había momentos en los que parecía querer regresar al mundo, en los que quería despertar de la pesadilla en la que se hallaba sumida. No se me ocurrían cosas que decirle, yo todavía estaría llorando en el caso de que lo mismo hubiese pasado con Miroku, la idea me parecía inconcebible aunque algún rincón de mi subconsciente era capaz de recordarme que al finalizar el instituto cada uno tendría que seguir sus caminos, algo parecido pero menos tardío a lo que le estaba pasando a mi amiga.

Pero quien sabe, a veces el destino da unas vueltas tan extrañas que nadie sabe con exactitud que le deparará el mañana.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos. Pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y algunos a Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

****Hola! Muchas Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer todo y un abrazo en especial a Ferita Taisho y a Miss Smiled por los reviews.

Disculpen que el capitulo sea un poco cortito pero me pareció sensato dejarlo hasta ahí.

Alguna critica o comentario sera siempre bien recibido. Dejen reviews dando su opinion ^.^

Besos, Manzana.


	5. Estallidos

Capitulo cinco: Estallidos

Levante los ojos y quede mirando el techo de mi habitación con pereza. Esta mañana había despertado sin la necesidad de la alarma, lo que me concebía unos detestables minutos libres, ahora los odiaba y por eso intentaba entretenerme con cualquier cosa, lo que más evitaba era pensar algo que no fuese necesario, aunque –como estas veces- no lograba mi cometido.

Intente despertar en mi un sentimiento de culpa pensando en cómo mis amigos se estaban comenzando a preocupar por mí, pero nada ocurría, sentía como si mi cara se había quedado pegada con las comisuras de los labios hacia abajo y me habla se quedo en un mute intermitente, a veces funcionaba otras no.

Lo más raro es que logre no sentir nada, solo vaciedad. Me acurruque en la cama y me lleve las rodillas al pecho mientras comenzaba a balancearme. Desde que tengo memoria eso siempre me ayudaba a calmarme y a lograr poner en orden mis pensamientos. Enumere una lista con mis prioridades siendo la primordial salir de mi estado de trance, escapar de ese pozo en el cual me encontraba atrapada. En momentos como estos me ponía a pensar en que me diría mi papa, puede sonar raro pero una vez al oler una de sus ropas que todavía estaban junto a las de mi madre en el armario sentí un calor que me recorrió y logro que al menos abriera más los ojos, que estaban protegidos por unas ojeras. Intentaba no pensar pero seguía sin dormir bien como si lo hiciera, me sonaba irónico.

No podía sufrir tanto por una persona que ni siquiera tenía certeza de que sentía realmente por mí, me estaba pudriendo por dentro de forma lenta, tomándome mi tiempo.

La alarma comenzó a sonar y me vestí con movimientos mecánicos y cepille mi cabello azabache de igual forma, parecía un robot con fallas intelectuales ya que constantemente tropezaba al andar, quizás eso era lo único normal que seguía por el momento.

Escribir a cada rato me aburría, las clases se me hacían eternas, las conversaciones de mis amigas me parecían raras y las de otras personas molestas. No fue hasta la tercera hora –de artes- que me dirigieron expresamente la palabra nada más ni nada menos que Kouga.

-Kagome, enserio- bufo mirándome a los ojos, enfadado porque yo no le quería soltar la fuente de mi angustia.

-_Vamos inútil cerebro- _urgí –_piensa algo rápido- _le aguante la mirada todo el rato que sopesaba mis posibilidades y mi habilidad de mentir, la primera era mala la segunda aceptable.

-No quiero que se preocupen innecesariamente por mí, ya va a pasar, es solo cuestión de días Kouga no es para que te tires los pelos de la cabeza- bromee y en realidad si hubiera podido reír para darle un toque mas irónico a la frase hubiese salido para ganarme un óscar.

-Vamos- respondió el también con una ironía poco usual en su persona - ¿tan grave es que no me quieres decir?- su tono adquirió algo sombrío -¿o ya no confías en mi?-

Fruncí el seño –Mierda Kouga- abrió mucho los ojos al escucharme soltar el taco –es solo que va a ser otro año más de la muerte de mi padre, ¿no puedo andar de mal humor cuando yo quiera acaso?- aparte la vista cabreada dándome cuenta de que las fechas coincidían y note por el rabillo del ojo que Sango me miraba confundida y mi amigo rechinaba los dientes.

-No me gusta verte así, es muy diferente a como andas siempre Kag-

-No puedo andar feliz siempre, nadie es así- contra ataque intentando terminar una maqueta que termine rompiendo, con los nervios a flor de piel pedí permiso para ir al baño y me encamine hacia allí. Apenas me reconocí en el espejo, incluso me veía peor que en la mañana misma y había unas amenazadoras lagrimas que luchaban para salir de mis ojos.

Me encerré en un baño y me senté encima de la tapa del escusado abrazándome las piernas mientras daba unos grandes tragos de aire a medida que las lágrimas caían. ¿Cómo fingir que estas bien cuando estas rota por dentro? ¿Cómo no llorar cuando sientes que te vas cayendo a pedazos? Las emociones eran tan fuertes que apenas podía respirar un rato fuera de la agonía. Cuando sentí tres golpes fuertes en la puerta.

-Abres o la tiro la puerta al suelo- respondió una muy conocida voz y yo logre pararme y abrir la puerta para lanzarme a llorar con todas mis ganas en sus brazos.

-Sango tenía razón- susurro peinándome los cabellos –no durarías mucho haciéndote la fuerte- me limite a dejarme abrazar y a seguir llorando un buen rato. Cuando ya sentí que fue suficiente me aparte y la mire directamente a sus grandes ojos azules.

-Gracias Bra- susurre sonriendo de verdad.

-Tss- gruño pero después se puso seria –sabes que no me gusta decir cursilerías pero creo que es momento de dejar unas cuantas cosas claras. Tu sabes que nos tienes a mí y a la Sanguito porque yo se que confías y todo en tu mama pero hay cosas también que cuesta decirles.

Con nosotras es diferente, no tienes por qué preocuparte de molestarnos con tus cosas ni nada por el estilo. Si tú tienes algún problema tanto ahora como en el futuro y piensas que me puede incomodar no tienes que preocuparte, tú puedes decírmelo todo. Si estoy feliz o triste, como sea siempre tengo el tiempo y las ganas de escucharte y apoyarte- la volví a abrazar con ganas impidiendo que siguiera con su discurso.

-Gracias princesita-susurre abrazándome a su cuello. Sentí como si la mini yo de mi cabeza hubiese comenzado a escalar por enredaderas para intentar salir de su prisión, bien, estaba progresando.

-No es de nada Kag, ahora déjame arreglarte. No quieres que nadie note que has llorado, ¿Verdad?- y dicho esto saco de su bolsillo un envase de maquillaje para cubrir mi nariz y ponerla de un color natural más rápido un poco de sombra para ocultar las venitas que rodeaban a mis ojos, ligeramente hinchadas y un poco de brillo innecesario a mis labios.

-Ve a clase, si andas con una sonrisa te prometo que no le diré a Sango- asentí y ambas nos salimos con diferentes rumbos.

Me sentí extraña por un momento. Yo nunca había sido así de depresiva y nunca sabría con exactitud si InuYasha había sentido algo parecido a lo que yo sentí por el por más que deseara nunca lo volvería a ver a excepción si nos encontrábamos en la Universidad o algo por el estilo pero ahora que lograba pensar las cosas con algo más de frialdad me di cuenta de que esas posibilidades eran casi nulas porque a él no le gustaban mucho los ramos que necesitábamos para medicina y eso era lo que yo estaba decidida a estudiar desde pequeña.

Gruñí cuando me di cuenta por donde iban mis pensamientos, confinándose en mi contra con un vano deseo que se quedaría sin cumplir. ¿He dicho cuan idiota soy a veces? Pues yo misma me sorprendo.

Con apenas mirarme unos segundos Sango estuvo segura que mi cara había sido retocada por cierta peli-azul adicta a las compras y sacudió exasperada la cabeza. Le dedique una mirada mordaz que equivalía a un metete en tus asuntos

Y aquí vamos con la bipolaridad de nuevo, momentos atrás estaba llorando desconsolada porque ya no podía aguantar más peso sobre mis frágiles hombros y ahora me había puesto una fiera, echando fuego por mis ojos marrones.

Todos vieron algo diferente en mí pero el que menos me lo hizo saber fue Shippou que se dedico a jugar con mi trabajo y posteriormente con mi pelo, él era el más crio de todos.

Todo fue de nuevo de una aparente calma mientras que mi aura de furia no se despegaba ni un centímetro de mí alrededor. En el almuerzo como muchas otras veces nos fuimos a un lugar apartado del establecimiento a conversar pero ya ahí Bra y Sango me arrinconaron con miradas firmes mientras yo les devolvía una desafiante.

-Kagome, estamos preocupadas por ti- afirmo a castaña dulcificando su mirada, en cambio, los ojos azules se volvieron mas fríos.

-No exageren, ¿quieren?-

-Tú sabes mejor que nadie que no estamos exagerando. Si no ¿Por qué llorabas en la mañana?- los ojos se me agrandaron al escuchar como Sango me reclamaba el hecho como si fuera una falta y le dedique una mirada envenenada a ella y una de absoluta traición a su acompañante.

-¡Prometiste que no le ibas a decir nada!- rugí adquiriendo algo más de espacio en aquel rincón -¡Mentiste!-

-¿¡Que tiene de malo que le diga?!- exploto ella también -¡Somos tus amigas no tiene nada de malo!-

Rechine los dientes y me mordí el labio para no llorar –No- susurre desviando la vista.

-¿No qué?- respondió la más paciente de ambas mientras su acompañante todavía estaba chispas.

Luego explote yo también: -¡NO ESTOY BIEN! ¡NUNCA LO ESTUVE!- me abrí paso entre las dos mediante un empujón haciendo que una se fuera al suelo y me eche a correr como mala de la cabeza hasta que encontré un árbol más o menos bajo y frondoso para poder subir a pesar de andar con falda. Espere a que no viniera nadie y trepe mientras los sollozos volvían a sacudir mi cuerpo.

Escuche las voces de mis amigas llamarme y cuando pasaron debajo del árbol contuve la respiración.

-Soy tan tonta- susurre enterrándome las uñas en las rodillas para así escapar del sopor en el cual se encontraba mi mente. Estaba tan ensimismada en eso cuando sentí que unos brazos me rodeaban, levante un poco la vista y vi que Kouga era ahora quien me acompañaba.

-Estaba jugando y escuche a alguien llorar- me explico -¿me puedes decir como trepas arboles con falda?- no pude evitarlo, sabiendo aun que estaba mal, que el podía sentirse luego traicionado ante mi rechazo, lo abrace y comencé a llorar en su pecho, no lo aguantaba más. Peino mis cabellos suavemente hasta que conseguí calmarme, el tenia una mirada preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa?- susurro con voz dulce.

- Todo tiene que ver con lo que te dije en arte- susurre yo también mientras me despegaba un poco de él quien me observaba confundido mientras yo me sentía culpable.

No podía abrazarlo llorando, eso era una prueba más obvia de que confiaba en su compañía pero no quería que las cosas volvieran a confundirse como a principio de año y extrañe esos tiempos. ¿Estaría mal volver a confiar?

* * *

**Holaaa! Una pregunta: ¿No piensan que estoy haciendo OCC (cambiando personalidad) con Kagome? yo siento un poquito que si pero como la historia es algo reflejado en lo que me paso a mi pues andaba super irritable.**

**Se aceptan criticas y buenos comentarios. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer! Se los agradezco de verdad y dejenme reviews para dar su opinión. :3**

**Ah, también perdón por demorarme en actualizar pero he tenido bloqueos porque soy un poco olvidadiza y no recordaba bien algunas cosas y tampoco las tenia escritas en mi diario de vida (es donde me apoyo) xD**

**Besos, Manzana.**


	6. Promesa

Capitulo seis: Promesa

InuYasha POV

Mire cabreado todo mi alrededor, extrañando la tranquilidad de mi antigua casa, lejos del barullo y el ajetreo que implicaba vivir en la capital, allí, donde un lugar significativo de mi se había quedado.

Di un respingo al ver por donde se dirigían mis pensamientos, ella tenía la culpa de que yo me hubiera vuelto tan cursi pero el darme cuenta que ya estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia de ella me causaba malestar, de seguro me costaría un poco mas acostumbrarme a mi nueva realidad.

-Hijo- llamo mi madre con voz preocupada, instantáneamente dulcifiqué mi gesto al clavar los ojos en ella.

Mi madre, Izayoi Taisho, era la persona que más admiraba. Sobresalir de la muerte de un marido, con un bebe a cuestas siendo joven y además estando completamente sola era difícil pero ella lo había logrado y a pesar de todo nunca me había faltado nada y recibí una buena educación, aunque a veces fuera majadero y soltara tacos más de la cuenta, con mama siempre sacaría mi verdadera personalidad, quizás fuese difícil de creer pero era muy cariñoso –te noto extraño, ¿te encuentras bien?-

Me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla para intentar convencerla, últimamente me había vuelto un buen mentiroso.

-No ma, solo estoy cansado- murmure dando un gran bostezo al tiempo que ella me abrazaba.

-¿Quieres que te haga la cama?- inquirió con gesto dulce pero luego se volvió algo burlón –pero que te quede claro InuYasha que será solo hoy, tampoco quiero que te vuelvas un vago- reí con ligereza causando cierto desconcierto en mi interior, siempre le había tenido la suficiente confianza a mama para contarle todo, todo excepto lo que se refería al lio de sentimientos que atormentaban mi cabeza con respecto a lo que sentía por Kikyou y por Kagome, por quien las cosas se habían vuelto mucho más claras estos últimos meses.

Constantemente trasladaban a mama a otra ciudad por el estúpido trabajo, desde que tenía memoria era así –más o menos desde que cumplí ocho años- y con el tiempo decidí a dejar de encariñarme con la gente y solo le tenía sentido de había tenido que abandonar supe que ese no iba a ser la excepción, los chicos parecían los mismos e instantáneamente comencé a crear la burbuja de auto protección que me privaría el tener un vinculo mayor con esa gente.

Al cabo de dos semanas me encontraba más cómodo y hasta tenía un pequeño grupo de compañeros con los que me juntaba: Miroku, Shippou, Kaoru y Akita.

Fue ahí en un recreo cuando hable con ella por primera vez. La azabache se encontraba conversando con unas amigas cuando todas fijaron los ojos en nuestro grupo, en mi específicamente y me sentí algo cohibido por la forma en que me miraba con sus ojos marrones, a pesar de no haber tenido nunca una conversación confieso que varias veces me la quede mirando en clase porque aunque parecía frívola y superficial como el resto sobresalía por su inteligencia.

-Sabes cómo me llamo, ¿verdad?- pregunto de forma amable mientras yo la miraba un poco perplejo por su actitud tan abierta.

-Higurashi- respondí con tono malhumorado. Ella sonrió un poco, asintió y luego prosiguió con su presentación:

-Puedes llamarme Kagome si quieres- y luego de eso el resto de sus amigas comenzaron a preguntarme por sus nombres y se presentaban en caso de que las desconociera. Esos recuerdos me parecían tan lejanos ahora.

Le di las buenas noches a mama y fingí que me iba a dormir. Cuando el departamento estuvo en penumbras me levante de puntillas y me instale al frente del notebook ubicado en el escritorio de mi habitación, confiaba que cierta azabache estuviera conectada hoy, pues era Sábado y siempre conversaba con alguien hasta tarde, sinceramente por el bien del sarnoso de Kouga espero que no sea con él.

Inicie sesión en Facebook y como loco me puse a buscar su nombre, llevándome una decepción porque no estaba conectada, gruñí ¿justo hoy tenía que estar haciendo otras cosas? Y yo que me había decidido confesarle que me gustaba porque Miroku tenía razón, ¿Qué mal iba a hacer una declaración?

Deje su ventana abierta por si se dignaba a aparecer, esta chica terminaría sacándome canas antes de tiempo, siempre peleaba con ella pero me defendía de Kikyou e ¡incluso se me había salido que era linda! ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando cuando le confesé que pensaba eso delante de Sango?

Un mensaje sonó, despertándome, mire el reloj y eran las una de la mañana, parpadee y vi que alguien me hablaba pero casi tiro el computador por la ventana cuando descubrí que era Shippou pero tenía ganas de hablar con él.

Paso algo así como una media hora cuando repare la vista en la ventana de Kagome y ¡maldición si! Estaba conectada. Tome una bocanada de aire y me desvané los sesos pensando que podía decirle, intente un par de veces pero quedo horrible. Al final solo deje que las palabras fluyeran y quede satisfecho con lo escrito:

Kagome, quiero que sepas que siempre te quise, desde que te conocí aunque en un principio no supe darme cuenta. No se la verdad de que sirva esto pero por favor no me olvides. Estoy seguro de que quizás, algún día te volveré a ver y podremos ser felices.

Te amo Con un retorcijón en el estomago apreté Enter para así enviarlo pero luego a todo lo escrito apareció un triangulito, lo que significaba que el mensaje no había sido enviado. Lo copie y pegue una infinidad de veces, hasta que ya eran las dos de la mañana y ella se desconecto.

Pensé seriamente tirar el computador por la ventana, lo intentaría mañana o quizás esa promesa seria para mí, tendría que buscarla luego. Aunque, ¿Qué pasaría si ella llegara a irse del país?

Bufe y me tire arriba de la cama, agarrándome a la almohada y enterrando la cara en ella. Pasado mañana seria un día difícil.

* * *

Hola! Perdónenme por demorarme tanto pero por momentos se me fue la inspiración, espero y entiendan :)

Este capitulo y el próximo son en especial para Ferita Taisho, gracias a ti se me ocurrió poner esto en la historia.

Muchas gracias por leer! Y por favor dejen reviews para saber su opinión. Se acepta de todo.

Besos, Manzana.


	7. Comienzo sin ti

Capítulo siete: Comienzo sin ti

Las campanillas comenzaron a repiquetear ruidosamente logrando despertarme temprano. De un puño desactivé la alarma y me di vuelta para seguir durmiendo, pero el endemoniado aparato volvió a sonar y los perros del piso de arriba empezaron a ladrar.

-Oh mierda- grazné con voz ronca a causa del sueño y tapé mi cabeza con la mullida almohada en la que segundos atrás estaba reposando tranquilamente mi cabeza. Unos pasos ligeros se acercaron a la puerta de mi habitación, seguidos de tres golpes en esta.

-¡Inu, levántate! No quiero que llegues tarde tu primer día de clases, hijo- bufé, me importaba un carajo llegar tarde con tal de poder dormir un poco más. Juré venganza ese mismo momento contra el libidinoso de Miroku, el muy desgraciado ese me había mantenido despierto hablándome por mensaje de texto por lo que ahora me encontraba sin saldo y tenía sueño.

Me levanté y caminé hacia la puerta. Primero lo primero: COMER, moría de hambre.

En la cocina mi madre me recibió con una sonrisa y se la devolví, así evitaría que ese maldito "sexto sentido" que tenían las madres se me fuera en mi contra, me atiborré de comida, porque los horarios eran diferentes en mi nuevo colegio comparado con el anterior, ya que tendríamos mucha más carga horaria. Mamá quería que me convirtiera en un erudito y yo solo quería tirarme tranquilamente en mi cama y dormir, o jugar Resident Evil, Call of Duty o Left 4 dead, eso sería el paraíso.

Subí a paso de tortuga las escaleras para ir a darme una ducha y vestirme. El agua me relajó los músculos e intenté con todas mis fuerzas no pensar en lo que se me venía. No podía negármelo, era un cobarde desgraciado.

Debí haberle dicho a Kagome que la quería en la cara, era eso o nunca. Supongo que tendré que conformarme con la segunda opción. Además el maldito Facebook parecía confabular en mi contra al no querer enviar el mensaje en reiteradas veces, al final decidí tomarlo como una señal, como que ella nunca debía enterarse de mis sentimientos.

Me vestí rápido y volví a comer algunas cosas, asegurándome de echar el Ramen en mi mochila junto a las cosas que necesitaría por el día.

-¡Pero qué adorable te vez Inu!- exclamó Izayoi abrazándome.

-Esto…- suspiré –gracias mamá-

Me soltó después de un rato y observé cómo se restregaba unos vestigios de lágrimas.

-Oh mamá, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te duele algo?- inquirí nervioso, por lo que las palabras se atropellaban unas con otras al salir de mi boca.

-No es nada hijito- sollozó- es solo que estás tan grande- rodé los ojos.

-Solo es segundo de preparatoria mamá, no es tanto-

Ella me sonrió y luego miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera. -¡Madre mía!- gritó haciendo que yo pegara un salto por cómo había cambiado su voz- ¡InuYasha Taisho comienza a correr a la escuela, PERO YA!-

De puta madre ahora más encima tendría que correr para llegar a la hora, claro si no quería agarrarme una bronca de algún profesor o inspector pero ¿a quién le importa? ¿Realmente quería dejar una buena impresión?

Me fui gruñendo y soltando tacos todo el camino –suerte haberlo visto antes- y apenas puse un pie en el endemoniado colegio sonó el timbre indicando el agotador inicio de clases.

Al entrar al salón inútilmente busqué a alguien que se le pareciera o al menos tuviese algo que me la recordara.

Había chicas que tenían el color de pelo pero en distintas formas y largos, los ojos eran por lo general despectivos con sus pares y ofrecidos con los chicos –algo que me asqueó en lo particular-

Solo una chica me miró con curiosidad y me sonrió como queriéndome dar ánimos, era una de las cosas que Kagome hubiese hecho pero la chica era totalmente diferente a ella. Pelirroja, de ojos celestes y de cuerpo menudo, la sonrisa no era la misma y eso me hizo volver a la realidad de golpe y porrazo.

Desde este momento tendría que soñar simplemente con ella porque dudo volverla a ver alguna vez.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos otra vez! Soy de lo peor, lo sé. Tengo varias cosas por las que disculparme así que comenzaré (aclaración de garganta):**

**1. Me he demorado mucho en actualizar y esto es porque se me vienen ideas y comienzo a escribir, subiré nuevos fics en el archivo de Los Juegos Del Hambre y estoy volviendo con Herederas (el fic de DB), así que espero no me odien si me vuelvo a demorar ^.^**

**2. El capítulo es muy breve, soy plenamente consiente de ello pero lo que pasa es que no supe explicarme mejor con InuYasha, es algo complicado u.u y sinceramente me gusta escribir mas con Kagome, siempre con ella me salen los capítulos más largos xD**

**3. ¡Soy muy distraída ya lo he dicho! Y ayer sin querer repetí el capítulo, fanfiction me trolleo. La explicación a este asunto es que en word puse que lo que acaban de leer era el capítulo seis, entonces quedaron dos y bueno el resto lo culpo a mi distracción.**

**Gracias a:**

***Ferita Taisho: Espero que este capítulo te guste, estos dos empezaron a petición tuya :D**

***JenniSfru: Je je ¡lo siento mucho! espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y más te vale a ti actualizar pronto -.-**

***YUE AMARR77: ¡Hola! Gusto leerte por aquí :D Espero seguirte viendo.**

**Un besote enorme a todas -dudo que los hombres lean fics, si me equivoco por favor dejar una notificación xD- espero leer sus reviews :33 siempre me dan ánimos.**

**Nos leemos ojála pronto -que mi cabeza me lo permita-, Manzana.**

**PD: Gracias a todas las que dejaron reviews en el capítulo anterior, espero que lo vuelvan a hacer :)**


End file.
